Life as we knew it
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: What happens when Talia DeCampo shows back up and Deeks is assigned to go undercover with her. Set five years after the aftermath of the season 10 finale. I own nothing...reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was very disappointed in the lack of Talia/Densi scenes a few weeks ago. I was so looking forward to a married Densi and a little Talia flirtatious banter in the mix. Therefore; this story popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. Reviews always appreciated. As always, I do not own any of the NCIS LA characters, etc...

"No, that's not happening!" Kensi shouted turning all heads towards the bullpen.

"Kens, your being..." Deeks paused.

"What! What am I being Deeks!"

"A little help here," Deeks looked to the other two men standing near their desks.

"Kensi, What Shaggy is trying to say is that you know this is part of the job. It would be the same if you were the one being sent undercover without him."

"It's not the same, Sam!"

"Kens," Callen started, receiving a deadly iced stare from the agent. Taking his life in his hands, he continued. "He's the only one that fits the bill."

"Why? Why is he the only one that fits the bill, Callen? Why not Sam?"

"Does Sam really look like the whipping boy husband type?" Callen pointed out, "and Me, well I'm not husband material at all."

"He's got a point, Sugarbear," Deeks threw in.

Kensi glared and pointed towards her husband, "you don't speak!"

"See, whipping boy," Sam shrugged hoping to lighten things up.

Callen spoke again risking life and limb to convince the highly wound agent, "Besides this is under LAPD jurisdiction right now, it's the perfect way to give us an in and keep him safe."

"He's right, Kens," Deeks muttered.

"No! I'm putting my foot down. I'll tell Hetty myself, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING," she emphasized her words.

As on cue, the operations manager, Henrietta Lange, walked in, slower in step, but as feisty as ever. "And what would you like to tell me Agent Blye."

"Deeks is not doing this Hetty. Things are different now and we should get a say on what we believe is safe enough or not!"

"Doesn't that mean I get a say then, Kensi," Deeks defied his wife.

"NO, because you think you're invincible and you are not."

"Agent Blye, the wheels are in motion. It should be a short easy mission."

"Which means it will be the exact opposite! But fine, then I will be going in as his wife."

"Kensi, you know that's not how this works. That's not an option." Deeks reminded his fuming princess.

"I'll keep him safe, princess," DEA Agent Talia DeCampo entered the bullpen.

"I bet you will. You've been chomping at the bits for this." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were past this Kensi, I'm not here to poach your husband. I'm here for a job. We've been working this case for months and I finally got my in, a highly regarded Cartel Queen, with a cute little husband whose wrapped around my finger. I more than anyone, want to get in and out, closing this case with a nice little bow. To do that, I need your husband's help. I'm not gonna let anything happen to him. I know what's at stake."

Kensi felt defeated. She knew she had lost. She stormed out and headed to the gym without saying another word. She locked herself in the locker room dropping down in silent sobs.

Silence poured through the bullpen, until Talia spoke up. "I apologize if this is causing some upheaval in your team, Hetty."

"Agent Blye knows sometimes things have to move out of your comfort zone in our line of work. She'll calm down. It's just the initial shock my dear. Now, if you four will head up to Ops, Eric will brief you. Mr. Callen, please tell Miss Jones I would like a word with her."

Callen nodded as he trailed the team up the stairs. A few minutes later, Nell bounced down. "You wanted to see me, Hetty."

"Miss Jones, would you mind checking on our dear Agent Blye. She could use a friend right now, and I'm afraid that's currently not me."

"Of course, where is she?"

"I believe she headed to the gym."

The gym was eerily silent, but the soft sound of attempted muffled cries was faint in the distance.

"Kens," Nell whispered against the locker room door upon finding it locked. "Kensi," she repeated.

"I don't wanna talk, Nell."

"Well, that's too bad, and I have been working on my lock picking, but busting down this door might be more impressive."

Nell could hear Kensi let out a sound between a laugh and a cry, followed by the sound of the door unlocking.

"Hey," Nell took her friend in her arms.

Kensi wiped her tears and moved to sit on the locker room bench. Nell settled herself on the spot next to her. They simply sat until Kensi decided to cut through the thick emptiness in the air.

"I only objected because things aren't the same as they used to be. I know he's capable Nell. I need to decide if this is what I want to continue doing. More and more, I think maybe it really is time to get out."

"That's only a choice you can make Kensi. When my mom was dying, I didn't know if I would come back. Something told me it wasn't time to leave. My job wasn't done. Doing this work helped me move on."

Five years ago, it seemed the team may have solved its last case together along with Harm and Mac. Upon there return from the mission events, each core began re-examining their priorities and where they needed to be in life. Special prosecutor Rogers turned out to be an ally indeed. He wanted to give the agent's time to come to a decision and hope he wasn't about to lose a team he'd grown to love. He along with Hetty's persistence, granted Eric a six month furlough to explore his opportunity in San Francisco, while Nell tended to her mother there. Her mother sadly lost her battle during those six months, leaving Nell devastated, but forcing her to realize she belonged in LA with her team.

Something changed in Kensi during their trip to Iraq. She came back withdrawn, almost reliving the year after her accident in Syria. Seeing her life flash before her eyes, expressing her love to her husband, in what she feared were their final moments, she lost herself. Rogers granted Deeks secret request, over a waffle stack at IHOP, to force Kensi into a medical leave of absence. Nightmares had returned and her focus was off, Deeks was worried about her safety and knew she needed time to sort through her feelings.

Callen cashed in his vacation time to find out what the hell happened to Anna and Joelle, while Sam enlisted agent Dechamps in carrying about daily duties, while ready to flee at any moment to help Callen, who insisted this was a lone Wolf operation, that was by no means dangerous, except perhaps to his heart.

Deeks continued his liaison duties, but on a limited basis, in order for him to help get Kensi back to herself. After a trying year, the team finally ended up back together, doing what they do best, fighting terrorists and saving the world day in and day out.

Nell continued, "You came back? Isn't this what you want?"

"I came back because I wasn't ready to leave. I was forced to leave. I almost lost Deeks in Iraq. Seeing his eyes, the fear when we were pinned down, thinking about carrying him through the desert in Mexico, thinking he was gonna die then with our last words being a fight, not sure if we were going to get married, almost dying in Syria the year before,, losing Michelle, it all was too much. It finally came to a head and blew like a flash bang. I guess I'm not as bad ass as every one thinks I am."

"I'm sorry? Didn't you hear all the words that trickled from that mouth of yours. Everything you've been through, everything we've been through as a family, without breaking, makes you totally badass. Even the best china cracks."

"Hmm, China, Hetty told me once I wasn't bone China," the brunette recalled. "When I was in Afghanistan, she asked how I was. I told her I was fine with my deflective word, and she said, My dear, bone China is fine, you are not bone China," Kensi grinned with her tear stained face.

"Sounds like Hetty."

"I'm not mad at her Nell, I'm mad at the situation."

"Is it because of Talia?"

"That doesn't make it easier, seeing how she likes to paw at my husband every chance she gets, but I trust Deeks. I would obviously feel better if it was he and I undercover. I don't even want to give her the chance to be under the covers with him!"

Nell giggled, "I'll make sure there's an extra sweep of the house for bugs. There is a set of rooms separated only by a Jack and Jill bathroom. One of the rooms is big enough for them to occupy as the master bedroom, giving Deeks the opportunity to have his own room, but quickly be in the master if needed. I don't foresee him needing to, but this way we are prepared. Feel better?"

"Yes..." Kensi paused, "no, not really. But it helps I guess."

"I'll take it, now let's get you back to ops so you can properly say goodbye to your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Talia DeCampo had been working uncover with the Cartel for many years. She had become a successful Queen pin. Her intel brought down many of the infamous cartel organizations, including the remainder of the Molina Cartel. Yet, As one Cartel falls, another is always waiting in the wings. A powerful new player, the Cortez Cartel, became the new drug pusher heavily focused on Los Angeles and San Diego. Talia had just infiltrated them and was working on deals in order to get enough intel to begin their demise. As luck, or unluck would have it, the Cortez Cartel also had a female lead named Consuela Maria Cortez. She highly admired Talia's reputation and was subsequently extremely interested to meet her lackey husband, who got his hands dirty when needed, but followed Talia's every command without batting an eye. As such, enter Detective Deeks. LAPD had multiple busts of lower cartel members on the streets of LA, but could never get anything out of them. Hence, using Deeks as the Queen-pins faithful husband was icing on the cake for LAPD, DEA and a little nudge to get NCIS in.

Kensi entered OPS after gathering herself. "What time do you guys leave," she pushed out after clearing her throat.

"3am, we need to get settled while there aren't many eyes around," Talia informed a still partially distraught Kensi. It was after midnight by now and the briefing was finished. "I'll see you in a few hours, partner," The DEA Agent patted Deeks' shoulder, earning a glower from the other brunette, for Both the shoulder touch and the use of the word partner. Talia noticed instantaneously and corrected herself, "Marty." Which didn't earn her a better look. "What the hell, Kensi, Marty is his name."

"We all call him Deeks, you can too." Kensi seethed.

Talia rolled her eyes, but deep down felt concerned at how stressed Kensi was. "See you in a while, Deeks. I've got his back Kensi, I promise."

"Thank you." She responded coldly.

"Come here," Deeks said pulling his wife close. "Come with me," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the parking garage.

"I don't want to be up here Deeks, it's not good memories before a dangerous mission."

"We need a minute alone."

Kensi sighed. "Yes, but I don't really want to rehash one of the worst moments of my life. Thinking you were leaving me. The words that left your mouth. I'm sorry. I'm scared to death. Maybe we should be done for real this time, maybe it's time."

"Kens, baby, this isn't the time to discuss this. We can't do this again right now, just on opposite terms. Let's talk when I home. We can decide together. I'm gonna try to make this short and sweet. I may not be able to contact you, but know I love you, and I will always be thinking about you."

"I know."

"And I will NEVER do anything to disgrace our marriage." He said cupping her face with his hands.

"I know baby." Her soft lips landed on his as tears flowed down her eyes. "Just come home unscathed."

"Remember though, if something does happen to me, cryogenically frozen Deeks," he smiled the smile he reserves only for her.

"Don't be an idiot...be safe."

"Promise," he kissed her more passionately this time, pulling her into a warm embrace when the need for air outweighed the need for them to be close. He held her for a few quiet moments, until he needed to finish gathering the items he needed.

After Talia and Deeks left for their new living quarters, Kensi took a seat on the couch. She let out a deep sigh and tried to gasp air back in. Her chest felt heavy and her eyes grew tired. Soon, she had drifted into a dreamless sleep. Callen watched his friend rest. He gathered one of the blankets he kept stored for his own lonely nights sleeping at the mission, well, for the short amount of time he actually would sleep, and placed it gently on the woman he felt was a sister. He sat back at his desk and thought. When he returned four years ago, he had convinced Anna to come back to the states with him. She had been helping the CIA in Cuba with help from Joelle, after she insisted she couldn't return to the states. The women formed an unlikely friendship, but their legitimate concern for Callen, bonded them deeper than anyone thought possible. Joelle knew she had ruined any chance with Callen after deceiving him and leaving her family behind, but the care she felt for him was real. She wanted him to be happy and could see Anna made him happy. When Callen took his vacation time, four years ago, he set out to Cuba. Joelle and Callen were able to clear Anna's name and lifted any ban from her reentering the United States. Of course, strings were attached and Anna had been called away several times to assist the CIA. Callen wasn't thrilled, knowing she was working with spooks, but nonetheless, he was happy to have her back in his life. Every time Anna was called away, Callen worried she wouldn't return, he knew Kensi was feeling the same. Callen was falling harder and harder for Anna. He found himself more and more watching how Kensi and Deeks made things work. He admired them and something told him he could have the same thing. But in this moment, he knew he'd feel the same stresses Kensi was.

Kensi stirred, rubbing her eyes. Callen's shadow appeared clearer after a few moments. "Callen?" Kensi muttered out in confusion. "why are you still here?"

"Why are you? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm not ready to do that yet," she huffed out. "I can't."

"You're going to need to at some point."

"I need to see them settled and know he's safe."

"Talia's a good Agent, Kens."

"I know she is. You know it's different now, It's harder than I thought. I thought I could do anything or handle anything the job threw at us, but I'm not so sure anymore. This made me realize that."

"You're a great Agent, I don't want you off this team. But, I understand that this job makes life hard. You and Deeks have surpassed anyone's expectations, you've worked professionally and handled things most couples, Hell that most people couldn't. I'm learning from you, Kens."

She forced out a smile, "It's kind of ironic, Deeks was the one wanting out. He stayed in because I wasn't ready to walk away, and now..." she paused.

"The tables have turned?" Callen interjected.

"I guess so."

"Callen, oh hey Kensi," Eric said coming down from OPS. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I wanted to wait until Deeks was all set in the cover house."

"That's what I was coming to tell Callen. Plan ago and our people are in place."

"Thanks Eric," Callen said looking back at Kensi. "Good?"

"Ya, great."

"Go home Kens, get some sleep. Come back around noon, after you've eaten."

Kensi nodded and walked out of the mission feeling more alone than she ever had.

"A clean sweep was done by one team and second brought in to double and triple check the cover house Deeks and Kensi would be living in.

"We're clear of bugs for now." Talia informed her partner.

"That's good, um that's great," Deeks said barely looking up from the sofa he was sitting on. "This is um quite a comfortable couch." He said rubbing his hands awkwardly across the fabric.

"I'm not going to bite you, Marty, Deeks," she corrected herself.

"You can call me either it's fine."

"Not according to your wife."

"She's just protective."

"I suppose I can't blame her. I used to have a tendency to touch you every chance I got, but that was before you were married. I thought after her and I teamed up against Alex Molina, she'd lighten up a bit. I mean you guys did invite me to the wedding."

Deeks chuckled.

"What was that her way of telling me you were hers?" Talia questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to my wife's brain. She respects you and the work you do. Truth be told, I think it was your presence that pushed her to admit her feelings for me. We'd probably still be dancing around our thing if it wasn't for you."

"Awe, well glad I could be of assistance. We hook up quite well."

"Partner, we partner up quite well, although I don't think Kensi would like to hear that either."

"She's very protective of you."

"I'm protective of her too," Deeks replied.

"I know, it's nice isn't it? To have someone close to you?"

"It is." He took a brief moment to think. "She's thinks she's finally ready to get out."

"Really?" Talia responded with a shock in her voice.

"Took me back too. I bargained with our boss a few years back to make her take a leave. As soon as she could, she was back out there, even though everything was different after Iraq. The nightmares came back, she was having panic attacks that I hadn't seen in her since she was afraid she'd never walk again. She let me help her this time, more than before. And then that little ray of sunshine poked through the clouds and she finally let good all the terrible things we've faced. She let go of almost losing me, of almost getting killed by Isis in Iraq. Talia, The look in her eyes, when she thought it was our last moments, that haunts me, but her sincere I love you, keeps me going. Sadly, I can't even say If was the worst moment of my life because there were so many others up there. Again, I wanted to be done, but I stayed in because I knew she wasn't ready, I knew I had forced her hand then. But Now, now she's ready."

"And you?" Talia questioned. "Are you ready?"

"Ha," Deeks let out an uncertain laugh. "I don't want her to regret it. Regret me. We've made everything work so far, and if she wants to, we can still make it work. I don't want her to want out because she thinks she's gonna lose me. I want her to be ready to start something new, to live our lives, not saving the world, but doing good another way."

"Well, after this is over, looks like you two have a lot to discuss."

Deeks nodded. "We should probably get some sleep. Stay at the top of our game."

"Right, Night Deeks."

"Night Talia." Deeks watched as she went up the stairs. He soon followed and headed to his own room. Nell made sure this charade would only need to be real on the outside of the house. Once in his own space, he looked up at the ceiling. "Good night, Kensi and I will always love you til the end of time and back, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi tossed and turned. Nothing was helping her get comfortable or fall asleep. She headed downstairs to make some coffee. It was nearing 7, she had only been home about 2 hours. Callen told her not to come back in until after lunch, but she was anxious. She grabbed her keys and began to head out. Opening the door, she saw her protectors. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and let them in. Sam and Callen walked through the door exposing Anna behind them.

"Headed our so early?" Callen eyed her. "I brought reinforcements," his head nodded to Anna.

"I can't sit still," she said heading to the blonde Russian. "It's so good to see you, now can you get him off by back!"

"I can't do that. We are worried about you," Anna said as she hugged Kensi tight. "You all have been there for me, not let us be here for you."

"This isn't the first time Deeks has been undercover. I'm fine."

"Fine," Sam looked over at Callen.

"You weren't fine last night, like you said things are different," Callen reminded her.

"Kensi, you've barely slept. You're not going to be good to any of us if you don't get some rest." Sam consoled her.

"Maybe she'll listen to you! Martin sure wasn't kidding when he said how feisty she could be. I should have remembered from after your accident."

"And, I have that to deal with," Kensi whispered to Anna. "Mama Deeks, you know how much I love you, but you also know how independent I am." She spoke out loud, "then whispered again, "she insisted on staying when she found out Deeks would be out of commission for a few days."

"Sometimes you need more help than you want to admit. That's ok Kensi."

"Says the lone wolf," Kensi rolled her eyes at Callen's words.

"Hey, I'm working on it."

"I'm helping with that," Anna winked.

"It's about time, I'm getting tired of walking into the bar to Callen smoldering into the air." Roberta replies butting in.

"I still give a good smolder, Mama Deeks."

The team had become so close. Roberta Deeks has pretty much taken over the role of mother outside of work to the whole team. She was often at the bar when the team would gather late nights after cases, and Roberta was always there to serve and take care of them. Deeks felt like it was his mom's own mission to do that for them.

"Anna, how's that hunky father of yours? You should bring him by the bar soon."

"Ok, Ok, don't you have some stories or something to watch," Kensi was mortified at her mother-in-law.

"I'm not 80, Kensi! I don't watch stories. Now 50 shades of Grey,"

"That's it!" Kensi pushed Roberta towards the stairs.

"Anna, don't forget! Your father's Russian accent, oh my!"

"Up stairs!" Kensi shouted pointing her finger. Turning back to the agents, "what time are they meeting with Consuela?"

"13:00 hours. The meeting is at a little Spanish hacienda outside of Glendale."

"A qrf team is in place?"

"Everything is secure. Kens. It should just be a simple meeting today." Callen reassured her.

"Kensi, try to rest for a few hours. There's nothing that can be done in the meantime." Sam notices the women's baggy eyes getting heavier.

"I'll be at the mission at noon."

"We know you will."

"You ready?" Talia asked Deeks who was finishing his tie.

"Let's get this ball rolling. I have a beautiful brunette waiting at home for me."

Talia nodded. There driver arrived taking them to the Hacienda.

"Trackers on and working well," Eric confirmed in OPS. The team watched the car head to the Cortez house.

Talia's cover was a Queen pin named Eva Elena Mendez. Her husband, Aka Deeks, was now known as Miguel Mendez, being born Micheal Jamison, a very blonde surfer boy, didn't fit as a Cartel Queen Pin's husband, so he took his wife's last name and she renamed him Miguel, but on occasion would call him Mikey for affection. The car pulled up to the meeting place, the assumed identities ensued.

Miguel quickly scrambled to get out of the car, in order to open his wife's door and guide her into the hacienda.

"My darling," Deeks played the role to a Tee.

"Oh Miguel, you take such good care of me."

Consuela was waiting at the door with open arms. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Eva, I've heard nothing but fabulous things about you and your organization. I'm very eager to see what you can bring to the table." She stopped and looked at the handsome figure before her, who had been helping his wife remove her jacket. "And this, this must be your amazing husband Miguel, although you don't look much like a Miguel." She put her hands on Deeks chest. Talia instinctively stepped between.

"I couldn't have my husband running around with such a simple name as Michael. I believe Miguel fits him well, don't you agree my love."

"Whatever my darling wants, my darling shall get."

"Tell me Eva, where can I get me a boy like him. Or better yet can I borrow him."

"You'll find I don't share very well, and if that's what this meeting is about, then I'd say we are finished."

"Don't be silly Eva, we have a lot to offer each other. Two strong women in this business that's predominantly males, we can make an unbeatable team."

"I'll consider it. I'm doing quite well on my own. You'd have to offer something big."

"I'll put together a package deal, I'll sent the numbers over tomorrow. You staying on Penelope in the old Commodores mansion, correct."

"That's correct," she eyed her rival.

"I do my homework, my dear. I'll be in touch."

The sound in her voice set alarms off in Deeks brain. He didn't believe they had been made, but made sure he would be on high alert until they could take down this new player.

Deeks put a little more effort into impressing the Cartel Queen. He helped Talia put her jacket back on and took Consuela's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back side. "Until we meet again," he winked to portray he may be interested in disobeying his wife.

"Miguel, come along," Talia instructed.

"Bye Miguel," Consuela winked back, Watching them leave. "I want him at any cost!" She instructed her goons. "Now let's work on that deal."

"Well, that went well," Talia surmised. "Let's see what she gives us, hopefully enough to take her down.

"Ya before she gets her grips into you husband," he air quoted his last word.

"You love women pawing all over you."

"Do I?"

"Mmhmmm"

"If I value my life, which I do, I don't think I enjoy a Cartel ladybird's claws into me."

"It's cute how scared you are of Kensi."

"My wife is a bad ass."

"Ya, She is pretty kick ass."

"I vaguely recall you telling me regulations wouldn't stop you with her."

"I said her or you, but ya, that still stands."

"Even though, that image is still imprinted in my mind, I don't share much better than she does."

"I'm glad you two made it work."

"It's not always easy, but it's worth it. Every bit of it."

"You'll be to your real home soon." Talia said pulling up to their home for now.

"They are safely back at the house." Eric reported. "Unfortunately, since this isn't our mission, we don't have any other communications besides tracking them."

"I've spoken to The DEA assistant director. Talia reported on cue and stated the meeting was a success. Consuela Maria Cortez is placing together a deal as we speak. Although, she was quite consumed with our Mr. Deeks. A job well done by all today." Hetty said strolling slowly into the OPS center. The years were more and more taking a toll on their dear operations manager, but she kept on punching.

"Now what happens?" Kensi spoke up.

"Now we wait," Sam replied.

Kensi's head dropped. Anna chimed in, "How bout you, me and Nell have a girls night tonight."

"I don't think I can, but..."

"No buts, or I get Arkady and come to your house tonight."

"I'll pay to see that," Callen cackled.

"Funny guy, huh. Anna I think you should pick up Arkady and I'll have Mama Deeks come to the bar and Callen can play babysitter." Kensi let out a loud bellow.

"No, no. Walking in on Naked Mama Deeks and Arkady is the last thing anyone needs!"

"Sam and I will go buy your house and check on things. You lady's have fun."

"What about me?" Eric whined. I don't wanna be alone tonight.

"I guess you get to babysit Beale too," Nell smiles.

"Hey!" Eric protested.

"Oh you love it," Nell gave him a small peck on the cheek.

With a silly grin, he responded, "it does make me feel like part of the team."


	4. Chapter 4

"Take in and a movie?" Talia suggested as Deeks played around on his laptop.

"Huh, oh sure what did you have in mind," he said running his hands through his hair and looking up briefly.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"This," he paused. "Kensi and I have a secure chat embedded into this website, courtesy of the Wondertwins. They set it up when she was in Afghanistan. Nell said she was tired of watching me nope around and interrogating her about Kensi's mission and whereabouts. I guess figured I'd see if it was still up, and if maybe Kensi thought the same thing."

"I definitely saw a difference in you from our fish market case and when you had her back. I told you, you were madly in love with her." She grinned. "It has to be hard being away."

"It's only been one night. I hope this doesn't take much longer."

"You're a good guy, Deeks."

"I don't feel like it right now. Ya know, I told Kensi though, when She was ready to come back, if we do this is 100 percent. Anything that's needed no matter the risk. If I'm gonna do a job it's gonna be at 110 percent and not 50 percent. We also don't get to pick and chose what we want to do."

"Agreed, but again it can't be easy, worried if your gonna come home to her at night."

"It's not, but we made this choice. When this missions over, if she doesn't think she can give it her all, then we walk away and do something else."

"That simple?" Talia inquired.

"That simple," Deeks replied closing his computer. "Dinner?"

"I could go for pizza."

"Perfect, nice and easy."

"Maybe you should slow down a bit, Kens," Nell began to worry.

"You wanted me to go out and have fun! That's what I'm doing Nell."

Anna and Nell looked at each other, as Kensi downed another shot.

"As long as we watch her and stay close, she'll be fine," Anna whispered.

"I'm not worried about her now when we can watch her, I'm worried about when she gets home and she can't function. Not an ideal situation."

"We can stay, and Mrs Deeks is there," Anna reasoned.

"Let's dance!" Kensi corralled the two ladies with her onto the dance floor.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink," a dark haired man approached the three.

"Of course you can," Kensi winked.

"We're good," Anna informed him, looking to Nell, fearing she may have been mistaken about Kensi being ok.

"It seems Your friend would like another, care to dance sweetheart," the man persisted.

"Really, like my friend said, we're good." Nell pushed the man away from Kensi.

Kensi pushed her friends aside. "As much as I want another drink and to dance, I can't dance with you," She slurred piking the man gently in the chest. "My husband told me if I ever cheated he would curl up in a fetal position and cry. He said I would break his heart," she rambled. "I don't want to break his heart. I love him. I miss him."

"He sounds like a real chump."

"What did you say!" Kensi was now seething. As drunk as she was, no one degraded her husband.

"Listen lady, I was just looking for a good time. Your obviously not interested so,"

Kensi couldn't control herself as she hauled off and punched the man and then kneed him in a very uncomfortable place.

"Kensi!" Anna and Nell gasped together as the bar broke out into a fight. Punches, glass breaking, mass chaos broke out.

Lieutenant Bates happened to be relaxing at the same facility as the ladies chose for their rendezvous. Noticing the commotion and recognizing the lovely ladies of NCIS, he inserted himself into the ruckus.

"Police! Break it up," Bates hollered as a few other offices began arresting fighting patrons. Bates headed towards the girls "Why am I not surprised, now that you're a Deeks, troubles gonna follow you too. You're lucky I like your husband."

"Your lucky I'm a little drunk!" Kensi retorted.

"Honey, you're more than a little drunk." He told Kensi, as her glare shot through him like ice. "I got this one," he told his officers, as he escorted Kensi out of the bar with Anna and Nell trailing behind.

"Thank you, lieutenant," Nell whispered.

"You gonna go home like a good girl, Agent or should I hold you in lock up for 24 hours."

"Well get her home. Thank you again," Anna grabbed Kensi.

Bates shook his head. "That little munchkin needs to get a better grip on her agents."

"I don't want to go home," Kensi whined. "It's too lonely."

"He'll be home soon," Bates whispered to her. "He's doing good."

"I want him home now," she pouted.

Nell and Anna has never seen Kensi this way. They got her into the car and headed towards her house. As soon as Anna started driving, Kensi was out for the count.

"At least the ride home will be peaceful." The Russian chuckled.

"She does need to sleep," Nell added. "Maybe it was good for her."

Kensi barely moved when they arrived at her house. The kick ass agents had no problem getting their friend to the couch, barely waking her.

"She should rest soundly." They covered her with an Afghan and quietly left.

Deeks and Talia had finished their pizza. Talia was watching some recent episode of the Amazing Race, while Deeks was busy still trying to reach Kensi. He missed her desperately and was hoping she'd think about their pet shop page.

"You and Kensi would be good at that," Talia mentioned trying to some kind of interaction out of him.

"You're probably right, although you and Kensi wouldn't be bad either," he grinned, finally engaging in conversation.

"Ya we'd scare the hell out of all the other contestants, that's for sure."

"Maybe you two can be professional reality show personas when we get out, I could be a house husband."

"I'd don't think I'm as close as you guys to leaving. I don't have any one to go home to at night. More and more, I'm pretty sure that's not in the cards for me. I'm like the female version of Callen."

"Ah come on, even Callen found Anna. I hear Sam's available. He might get back on the market."

"Oh Sam and me, I think he's got a thing with Dechamps."

"Really?" The blonde detective seemed stunned.

"Oh come on, you can't be that blind, she's totally hot for him."

"That's a given, I mean look at him. Honestly, I wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move on. Michelle's death still haunts me. How close we were to saving her. A few minutes earlier," Deeks lamented. "I don't think I could move on, if," he grew silent.

"If something happened to Kensi." Talia quietly inserted.

"We've had a lot of close calls. Too many actually."

"Well, take pride in the fact that you've gotten through them all."

"Until we don't." He sighed pulling his laptop back out.

"Still no luck?"

"I'm sure she's keeping busy, it helps her."

"Speaking of busy, let me clean up this mess." She gathered the pizza box and plates.

"Well there's something you could teach Kensi," he snickered.

"Oh ya, what's that?"

Deeks laughed with a big grin thinking of his messy wife and how much he loved her even with all her faults. "How to be a more tidy wifey," he laughed again.

Talia shook her head, "you really are an idiot, aren't you."

"That's what she tells me, but I'm her idiot. Plus she knows she could use some cleaning lessons. That's not a secret. Just because you're a cleaner wife shouldn't be a threat," Deeks was still amusing himself and finally felt a little relaxed as Talia walked away to throw out the remainders Of dinner.

"Do you want some..." she was brutally cut off by the sounds of breaking glass and a loud thunderous blast, emitting a flash, as she ran back to the living room. "No!" She gasped.

A similar gasp flew from Eric's mouth, as he had turned to check the cameras outside the cover house. With no coms or connection to Deeks from NCIS, it was the only lifeline they had to there beloved Detective. Eric had no way to warn him and Talia of the danger approaching, as he watched it play out from the screen in OPS. It was as if he was watching a movie, with no way to warn the characters of the impending doom. A black sedan drove slowly up to the house, launching two flash bangs into the vicinity of the living room. Eric quickly pulled the plate of the sedan and sent it through Kaleidoscope, alerting Sam and Callen to head to OPS through their phones and informing them to turn on cons immediately. Eric and his love for flash bangs, knew there was a chance no one was seriously injured, but also knew a severe injury was also a possibility. He hoped for the first thought as he waited for his Senior agents to touch base.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on, Beale!" Sam came on coms a few minutes after receiving the text.

"Is Callen on too?"

"I'm here, Eric."

"I'm sending you an address; you need to get there immediately. I received an alert that an ambulance is already en route, call came form the house next door."

"You need to tell us What's going on, Eric?" Callen asked this time.

"Guys, there was an explosion."

Callen and Sam were in route separately. Both felt there stomachs turn with Eric's words.

"Where?" Callen's angst for Kensi beginning to grow, knowing the what the answer would be.

"The house Deeks and Talia are in."

"What? How bad?" Sam broke in.

"It looked small, looked like it was only two flash bangs thrown in, contained to the front part of the house. From the blue prints I'm seeing, it looks like the living room area."

"Maybe they went to bed already, G." Sam started over his communication system.

"I'll meet you there big guy, let's keep this from Kensi until we know what we're dealing with, understood Eric? We can wait to bring Nell in too," Callen cut out.

"G? You sure?"

"My call, Sam. Until we know. We don't need her in Crazy Kensi Case mode and not thinking straight over worrying about Deeks. I'll deal with the ramifications from Kensi."

"Deeks!" Talia ran into the living room. She saw him lying under a pile of debris, unconscious. She carefully moved what she could off of him. "Come on Deeks, I don't feeing like get killed by Kensi, if you don't wake up she's gonna bring you back just to kill you again." She felt relieved feeling his pulse and hearing an ambulance hoping it was for them. She pulled out her phone, immediately contacting her handler.

"It's seems your neighbors called the police on hearing the explosion, an ambulance should be there soon. Are you ok, Talia?"

"Ya, I'm ok, but Deeks is in rough shape, I see the bus, thanks."

"Keep me posted."

Shortly after leaving Kensi's, Anna realized she left her purse. "Damn It Nell, I've gotta go back to Kensi's."

"What? Why?"

"I forgot my purse, can you just drop me back off. I should probably stay with her anyway, in case she's not feeling the best in the morning."

"Are you sure?" The red head asked.

"Ya, I feel bad about leaving her. I'll crash on the floor. I think it's for the best with everything."

"We locked the door behind us, besides Mama Deeks is there."

Anna gave her a silly grin. "I really don't mind, and I don't think I'll have a problem getting back in."

Nell smiles, "Lock picking?"

"Lock picking," Anna pulled out her kit from her pocket.

"I find it funny that you forgot your purse, but you have you picking tools."

"Priorities Nell, priorities."

The girls giggled. "I'll text you when's she's up."

Nell nodded and headed home.

"Explosion at the cover house, not sure how bad...between us, keep them busy, be in touch soon, G." Anna's face dropped as she was awoken by the text. She was had just gotten comfortable resting on the floor after grabbing her purse and making sure everything at Kensi and Deeks' was good. Roberta was still staying with them as well so, she quietly got up, attempting not to wake anyone.

"Hmmm," a sleepy voice grumbled.

"It's ok, I'm just getting some water. Go back to sleep."

"Mmkkk."

Thankfully it was still dark out, as Anna snuck quietly into the bathroom and shut the door. She headed down to the kitchen to use her phone.

"Any thing yet?" She texted back.

"Not there yet. 3 mins out. Where's Kens?" Callen voice texted. As much as he jarred Sam for using Voice text, it did come in handy in situations as this.

"Sleeping, she's pretty out of it. She may have had a few too many."

"Well let's keep it that way for now, until I know more." His text replied.

"You sure?"

"No, but the last thing we need is a hysterical Kensi."

"Got it."

"Hey Anna," Callen typed hitting send as he arrived at the location on his phone.

"I know Callen, same." The couple still hadn't found a way to verbally express their feelings, but they could very well read each other.

Callen silently shook his head, he noticed Sam pulled up. "G what's going on?"

"I don't yet." He looked over and saw Talia coming out "There's Talia. Let's She what she's got."

Talia saw Sam and Callen and walked over to them. "The EMTs are removing the rest of the debris." She was visibly shaken. "He's unconscious, but he has a pulse. They are giving him oxygen and as soon as they get him free, they are taking him to Pacific Beach Medical." He arms wrapped tightly around her body. "I went to clean up dinner when I heard the bang," she recalled.

"Eric, let Hetty know what's going on, we need to figure out if they've been made or what this was about. Have her get One of her doctors over there so we can keep this as anonymous as possible," Callen commanded after relaying Talia's record back to him.

"What about Kensi?" Eric asked.

"I'll take care of informing her. Anna went back over there last night. For now, this is a need to know."

"Understood."

"G, we gotta call her."

"I'll have Anna on it. She can get her to the hospital," Callen responded.

The EMT finally emerged with Deeks on the stretcher. Talia, Callen and Sam headed over to the ambulance.

"He suffered a bad concussion. He's stable for now, but unconscious," one of the men disclosed to Talia believing she was indeed his wife. "The Doctor will be able to give you more information after evaluating him."

"Callen," Eric came over coms.

"What do you got Eric?"

"Hetty said she will meet Deeks at the hospital, she wants the three of you to go through the crime scene. And Callen,"

"Ya?"

"Hetty also told me to make sure you understand, that Kensi will find a way to make your murder look like an accident, if they ever even find your body, if she finds out you kept the fact that Deeks is injured from her," Eric shuttered knowing there was complete truth behind those words.

"Tell her I have Anna working on it," he replied as he quickly texted. "Not good, Deeks is hurt, unconscious but stable. Get Kens to Pacific Beach Medical."

"I have to tell her this news?" Anna sent back.

"I'll owe you one. Duck to the left, she throw to the right."

"You'll owe me five!" She replied rolling her eyes as she sent off another message. "And the newest Halo infinite 4," she texted.

"Thanks!" He sent back.

Anna headed to kitchen and brewed some coffee. It had only been about 2 hours since they returned home from the bar. Kensi was going to need a good strong kick, hell Anna thought to herself,"who am I kidding, I need this as much as she does."

The coffee finished, Anna pulled out two mugs and poured. She dank half her cup and then headed to the couch to wake Kensi. She took a deep breath. She was unsure how the brunette was going to handle the information about her husband.

"Kensi," she spoke softly at first. She for certain didn't want to wake Mama Deeks and have two distraught women to deal with. She had heard stories of how protective Roberta was with Deeks. She had actually seen a portion of her protectiveness when it came to Callen as well. The two had grown close with Roberta running the bar and Callen living above it.

Kensi stirred a bit. "Go away," she sounded a little less inebriated.

"Kensi, it's Marty, we have to go."

Kensi shot up. She could still feel her head spinning. "What do you mean it's Marty?" She questioned her Russian friend feeling hot fresh tears well in her eyes.

"Callen said he's stable, he's unconscious though. He's on his way to Pacific Beach Medical."

"Wait! How does Callen know?" She felt angry that he didn't tell her anything had even happened and that she was just now being informed as her husband was en route to the hospital."

"You can discuss that with him later, right now let's get you cleaned up and over to the hospital."

Kensi changed in the speed of light, jotted Roberta a note to call her when she woke up, and headed out.

Anna could see her friend was hurting. "I wish I knew what to say Kensi."

"It's all part of the job, right," she replied wiping her silent tears.

Anna wasn't sure how to help. Kensi was right, it was definitely part of their jobs to put themselves in harms way on a regular basis, but yet it still seemed unfair. Kensi and Deeks had been the lucky ones, to start a life together as husband and wife, all while still protecting people. Anna admires that and hoped her and Callen could have that too someday. Both couples had already had their share of injuries, heartache, And struggles. She pulled up to the hospital dropping Kensi off.

Anna parked the car and texted Callen, "I'd hide if I were you." She shook her head, put her phone in her pocket and headed in to be with Kensi.

"Trouble?" Talia asked seeing Callen's face as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Just gonna have to avoid Kensi until she's not homicidal."

"Ha," Sam commented. "Not likely anytime soon. You should have called her."

"Let's just shift through the debris and see if we find anything useful and then head to the hospital. Hetty and Nell are already there."

Hetty greeted Kensi upon her entrance to the waiting room. "Any news, Hetty."

"None yet my dear. They just brought him in about ten minutes ago. He's admitted under his alias in case anyone checks to see if their little charade caused any damage. His doctor happens to be the nephew of SecNav, also my God son. His name is Dr. Jared Jillard. He will take excellent care of Mr. Deeks. He's one of top Neurosurgeons in the country. I've informed him of all his previous TBIs. He is also very aware of the sensitivity of this case as well as protecting Mr Deeks identity and cover story."

"Good, that's good, Thank you Hetty," the brunette let out a sobbing sigh.

"I know this is difficult, but you're a strong woman, Kensi."

"It's not me I'm worried about and you know that. Deeks has always tried to protect her from this."

"I'm well aware." The smaller woman answered.

"I know we can't protect everyone from everything, is it wrong to want to try."

"Not at all, my dear."

"I'm sorry I was angry about the mission, I wasn't angry at you or Deeks or even Talia. I was mad at myself. I know we've been pushing our luck for years now. Maybe we should have stayed out."

"Would you have been happier? Hetty asked her agent.

"Probably not," she forced a smile. "You know I love what I do."

Nell came around the corner with four teas. "More calming than coffee, she said handing Kensi a cup and another to Anna as she had now joined them.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"Now we wait my dears, now we wait," their mentor advised.


	6. Chapter 6

"Agent Blye, I am Doctor Jillard. Henrietta has informed me your husband had suffered some previous blows to his head. Can you tell me when the last one was prior to this?" Dr. Jillard had brought Kensi into the family conference room to discuss Deeks current and past condition.

"I guess about six years ago."

"I'd like to get a little background on that. Obviously, we worry more with multiple brain injuries."

Kensi nodded. " He was in the passenger seat of our SUV on a mission in Mexico. The side of the car he was on sustained a direct hit by a rocket launcher. When he was pulled from the wreckage he was unconscious."

"How long did he remain unconscious for?"

Kensi thought, "Maybe 6 to 8 hours. I really didn't have a good sense of time dragging him through the dessert."

"Understandable," the Doctor reassured her. "Henrietta told me it was a trying experience. Once he woke, was he confused?"

"He was in and out for another few hours. I kept trying to keep him awake. Then he suffered a second blow from a gun and remained unconscious until we were transported to Balboa."

"Very well, I have those records available from Balboa. He has quite a bit of swelling currently, we will repeat a CAT scan in about six hours and then another about six hours later. We want to see if the any of the swelling is gone, If it has not reduced after either scan, we may discuss surgical options to help alleviate that."

Kensi nodded, "if you can do anything to avoid shaving his head, you'll be his favorite Doctor ever," she attempted to force a smile. Knowing Deeks would remain unconscious until the swelling began to subside, she asked "Can I sit with him?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, I'll have nurse Sandy take you to his room."

Talia, Sam and Callen continued sorting through the debris. Most was contained to the small are Deeks was sitting. The book shelves near the couch had fallen, strewing remains of books and wood everywhere. Pieces of stuffing from the sofa, as well and glass shards from the windows and broken light bulbs were moved, looking for any clues.

"Callen," Talia called handing him a piece of paper.

"I always get what I want, and if I don't, no one else does. XOXO, CC."

"Nothing like incriminating herself," Sam stated.

"She's probably back in Mexico by now, so she's not going to care. I guess it keeps her out of our hair for awhile," Talia stated.

"I doubt your covers have been blown seeing this note, regardless, let's keep everyone, besides those vetted, thinking he's Miguel Mendez. Security detail will remain at the hospital and near Deeks and Kensi's house to be safe." Callen remained in deep thought going over certain points in his head.

"What you thinking G," Sam asked.

"I'm just hoping Deeks did an amazing job smoozing the Cartel Queen and that's all this is about."

"He is good at what he does," Talia filled in.

"Apparently too good," Sam smirked.

"Beale," Callen called. "I'm sending a photo of a letter we found. We're guessing it's from Consuela Cortez. See if you can find any writing to compare it to."

"Got it."

Nell came over to Kensi while she was still waiting for Nurse Sandy to come take her to Deeks' room. She hugged her friend tightly.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Kensi responded. "Still have a splitting headache. I'm sorry I acted that way last night."

"We should have had a girls' night in. I'm sorry I made you go out.."

"First of all, when have you known Anyone to force me to do anything. Second, You just wanted me to loosen up a bit. Which I admit, I needed to. Like I told Hetty, I was just mad at myself for the way I was acting. I'm worried about the long term ramifications. I didn't know how to respond or react. I just want to protect everyone."

"I know you do. We all do. We would never put anyone intentionally in danger."

"No, I know. We just have a way of finding the danger, Putting ourselves in the mix of it."

Nell shrugged. "True," she sighed.

"Nell, can you do me a favor and go check on her. She doesn't know yet. I left a note asking her to call, she may not be awake yet. I'm a terrible person."

"You're trying to protect her, Kens. I say that's an admirable thing, although sometimes we can't be protected from bad things."

"Ya," she looked down.

"Of course, I'll go to your house. What should I say?"

"That we love her and I'll call soon."

"Maybe I should bring Hetty."

"Maybe you should."

"Are you Kensi," a short dark haired women in scrubs walked over to where the women were standing.

"Yes."

"I'm Nurse Sandy. Dr. Jilliard sent me to bring you to your husband's room. As you are aware, he's still unconscious."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Sometimes talking to them helps."

Kensi smirked, "I hear they say that. I was actually in a coma for over three weeks."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"These situations are always difficult. You obviously know that. I'm so sorry you have to be on the other side now."

"Sadly, it's not the first time. I'd like it to be the last," she paused taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly,"but that means giving up something I love almost as much as I love him."

"If you need anything, just call. I'm on a double today, I'll be here til midnight."

"Thank you," Kensi nodded taking a seat in the chair. She was exhausted from barely sleeping and the prior hours drinking. "I'll love you, so much," she said holding his hand and lying her head on is chest she fell asleep.

"Are you coming to the hospital?" Anna texted Callen.

"How's Kens?"

"In with Deeks."

"Did he wake up?"

"No, not yet. They are going to repeat the CAT scan in a few hours."

"I'm not ready to risk my life yet."

"You should come up here."

"I will. We're checking on a letter we found."

"?" Anna sent.

"Basically a threat to Talia. Seems our Cartel Queen was smitten by Deeks."

"Interesting"

"Talia thinks she went back to Mexico. Where checking. For now Deeks is safe. We have our undercover security and the only people allowed to tend to him are those vetted by Hetty."

"She's a good one to have on your side, isn't she?" Anna replied speaking of Hetty.

"The best."

"Her and Nell went to Kensi's place."

"Probably a good call. We have security detail there as well, in case Deeks' cover was blown. We have no reason to believe it was, but I'd rather play it safe."

"Speaking of safe, you stay that way."

"Will do," Callen sent back.

"Ok lover boy, back to work," Sam chided.

"I was working for your information. Filling a fellow Agent in on a demanding case."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm not having this discussion with you big guy. By the way how's Agent Dechamps lately."

Sam avoided the interrogation, "it's good to see you happy, G."

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts, I'm sure Kensi's our for my blood for not calling her in when Deeks was hurt."

"Hey, I warned you."

"Noted. I'm gonna head to Ops, see if Eric confirmed anything. Go home get some rest, it's been a long night and morning; I'll call you if I got anything."

"Keep me posted. Later G."

Callen nodded off to his friend and headed to the Mission.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days and Deeks had yet to wake. Deeks was kept in the furthest hospital room to keep his true identity secure. Only four people total were vetted by Hetty to immediately care for Deeks. Three nurses, who would rotate shifts and the doctor. These were the only ones who knew Kensi was Deeks' wife and we're allowed to communicate with her. The Doctor needed to discuss his plans with her, so took her to a secluded room that had been cleared by Nell. The first two scans showed very little swelling reduction. Dr. Jilliard decided that making two small burr holes in Deeks skull was the best option. He was beginning to have fluid buildup which was compressing his brain tissue. The doctor hoped doing this procedure would allow the fluid to drain and be conducive to reduce the remainder of the swelling. Once this was complete, he hope Deeks would regain consciousness.

"I know you were serious about his hair, but it's the best option."

"I understand, but he may not when he wakes." Kensi tried to kid as she knew Deeks would even injured.

Dr. Jilliard smiled, "I'll take my chances. I promise to do as little shaving as possible."

"He'd appreciate that. Dr, thank you for attending to him and taking such good care of him, while trying to help us maintain his cover. It must be difficult."

"I've done a few favors for Henrietta. I've been around the block a few times with her teams."

"Well, Thank you none the less."

He nodded and went to prep for surgery, but stopped to speak with his friend. ya

"How's are boy?" Hetty asked.

"I think this will help alleviate the pressure and hopefully he will begin to wake."

"Be honest with me old friend, what is his prognosis."

"You know I can't answer that until he wakes up. He's remained stable, which is good, once the swelling and pressure are gone, we should see him wake. I'll be better able to access him then. Every brain trauma is different as you know. His history is against him, but it seems he has a decent support system."

"That he does, that he does."

"Hey," Kensi turned around at the sound of Callen's voice.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Would it help if I told you I was scared for my life."

"Not really."

"Eric confirmed the note was written by Consuela and she is back in Mexico surrounded by the Mexican Federales, including General Vazquez, who seems to have found a liking to our Queen pin."

"Excellent," Kensi replied sarcastically.

"We don't believe he was made."

"That's good, great."

"Listen Kens, I'm sorry I didn't call you right away."

"It's fine Callen, really. I get it. Right now, I just need him to wake up. I'll deal with you afterwards," she winked.

Callen looked at his friend with a hint of fear.

"Have you told her yet."

"I'm as bad as you apparently. How can I still be mad at you when I'm doing the same thing."

"For the same reason, to protect someone you love from hurting."

"I've barely been home. Roberta doesn't know anything. At least you had someone do your dirty work." Kensi let some tears she was trying to hold back fall. "I'm so weak."

"Kensi, you're the furtherest thing from weak. I was weak, by making Anna tell you. Which, I think I owe her some new Halo game, that she certainly will make me pay up on. I took the easy way out."

Kensi hugged her friend as tight as she could. "I'm glad you and Anna are in a good place. I'm so thankful she's around. She's been a ton of help."

"You should try to go home for a bit, once Deeks is out of surgery."

"Maybe tomorrow. The doctor hopes the surgery will help him wake up after relieving the pressure on his brain."

"That's good news."

"Let's hope and pray." Kensi said wiping her tears she had let fall.

Talia made her presence known at the hospital to keep their cover, even though the current threat seemed to be in another country, they felt it was best to play it safe.

"Can we talk," Talia brought Kensi to the secluded room the Dr had been using to communicate with Kensi and Hetty.

Kensi shook her head in agreement.

"I'm so sorry, I only left the room for a minute. He seemed to have did an excellent job with our Cartel Queen."

"He's good at his job. That's why I don't think he minds staying in. Even though he has been wanting me to be ready to get out."

"The bangs shouldn't have caused an injury, but the book shelf falling and hitting him in the head. I'm really sorry."

"You had no way of knowing. Plus, it's mostly because he's had multiple brain injuries, he was more susceptible. You're right, No one should have gotten seriously injured, but things don't always go according to plan. I've learned that too much in this job."

"He felt like something was off though. I should have listened more, questioned what he was feeling"

"It's fine, I should have been more supportive from the beginning. We really haven't had to do anything where either of us needs to go deep uncover since we got married and I guess things changed."

"I guess they have."

"Don't get me wrong, I trust him completely, I think that it's that I don't want to play other people anymore. I love what I do, but I love doing it with out being undercover."

"I get it. You have someone to come home to, why do you need to be anyone else." Talia softly responded.

Kensi shook her head. "The Doctor thinks surgery will help relieve the pressure and he should regain consciousness."

"That's excellent news, Kensi."

"Let's hope." She pushed a small smile. "I did ask his Doctor to be gentle with his hair."

"Good call." Talia chuckled knowing the love Deeks had for his hair.

When the surgery was over, Kensi sighed looking at Deeks bandaged head. She could only hope he'd wake soon so she could see his glorious blues.

"Maybe you were right all those years ago. Maybe I should have listened. I'm not going to say that again, so you should probably wake up and Acknowledge that I'm admitting I was wrong," Kensi smiled hoping Deeks would wake to that confession. "If we just would have stayed out," she sighed. "But we've done so much good." She laid her head on his chest and felt him breathe as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi felt Deeks stir. She popped up hoping he was waking. It was 7 hours after he came out of surgery. His eyes began to flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

"Deeks, please wake up," she pleaded, as his eyes continued to try to open. "Come on, baby," she willed him to wake lying her head on his lap.

His eyes slowly opened about a half hour later. She looked up and saw his ocean blue eyes.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Kensi was taken back by his question. "Why wouldn't I be?" Her worry grew. "You know who I am right?" She asked full of concern.

"Of course I do Kensilina, I could never forget you. I know we are partners, but shouldn't you be at home?"

"Your mom's there Deeks, it's ok."

"Why is my mom at your house, Kens? And where is Talia, shouldn't she be here?"

"Deeks, What are you talking about! Why on Earth would Talia be here?you know why your mom is staying at our house, don't you? Are you trying to be funny because you're really not right now."

"Why would Talia be here?" He looked bewildered at Kensi's question. "Because she's my wife," his eyes full on fear and wonder.

"Excuse me?" Kensi felt tears welling in her eyes, but before they could fall, she spoke again, "I'm , I'm go.. gonna find your doctor." She stuttered as she headed for the door.

"Kens," he called noting her distraught look, but unsure of where it came from.

She paused and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for being here, for whatever it's worth."

She left quickly and No sooner did she exit the room, did her tears begin to fall uncontrollably. Her sobs, though silent, made it hard for her to catch her breath. She did her best to pull herself together looking for Dr. Jilliard.

"Nurse Sandy, He is awake, but something is wrong. I need to speak with his doctor as soon as possible."

Nurse Sandy was worried seeing Kensi as distraught as she was. "Come on dear," she guided her to their private secure room.

"Kensi, what's the matter?"

"Deeks thinks he's married to Talia."

"His cover?" The nurse knowing the Intel questioned.

"How could he forget our life?" Kensi's tears came again like the Niagara Falls.

"I'll page Dr. Jilliard, he's on call tonight. He should be in the building. He usually stays here for a few hours during that shift."

"Thank you," Kensi sighed taking a deep breath in.

"Would you prefer to wait here or in Mr. Deeks room."

"I'd like to wait here, please. As much as I want to be there with him, I don't know what to say."

"Understood," The nurse nodded and went go page the doctor. Kensi sat at the family side of the table in the small room. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

After Nurse Sandy paged Dr. Jilliard, she went to obtain Deeks vitals and assess his current condition to report to the doctor.

"Well, good morning," Nurse Sandy jested. "You've been quite the sleeping beauty."

Deeks forced a grin shaking his head. "Sleeping beauty?" His mind attempted to form memories, but couldn't. "Sleeping beauty," he thought aloud again. "Yes, I guess I've been out of it huh."

"Concussion," she stated as she read his blood pressure. "110/78, not too bad." Moving on to his pulse, then temperature.

"How long was I out?" He queried.

"Right about 3 days."

"Has my wife been here?"

The nurse was unsure how to answer, but figured the truth wouldn't hurt, even if her patient was unsure of what the real truth was.

"She's barely left."

"Do you know where she is tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure," she hesitated at the lie, " but the doctor will be in soon to see you."

"I hear our boy has awoken," the Doctor said as he entered the secure room where Kensi was waiting.

"He has, but he believes he's married to Talia." She fought to get the words out not knowing what else to say.

"The woman he was undercover with?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Brain injuries are a tricky thing. No two cases are alike, but it's not uncommon for a patient to remember the last few minutes before the trauma and lose chunks of memories elsewhere."

Kensi's heart dropped. She couldn't fathom how Deeks could forget the life they built.

"I'll head over to his room in a little. I'd like to get another MRI and have your techs do a sweep, so I know it's still secure. I'd like see how much of his memory he's lacking currently."

Kensi nodded, tears still covering her brown eyes.

"I'll return to speak with you shortly. Be patient, Mrs. Deeks,"

"I'm not very good at that doctor."

"I'll send Hetty to sit with you while you wait."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

The doctor headed to Speak with Hetty to make sure Nell and Eric cleared Deeks' room before questioning his memory.

"Our boy is awake"

"Thank Heavens," Hetty began. "Any significant damage?"

"I'm going to check. I'll be sending him for an MRI and while he is in the test, I need to make sure you have your team sweep and secure the room as many personal and professional details may be spoken about. Kensi is waiting in the secure room, she can fill you in," he whispered.

"Oh bug-gar," Hetty knew the news was worrisome.

When Nell and Eric arrived, Deeks was sent for his MRI. The wonder-twins did their duty making sure the room was clear to protect their Team member. The doctor wanted to make sure any sensitive intel would not be received in the wrong hands. He was very efficient in protecting National Security, hence the reason Hetty felt extremely comfortable with him being the one to treat Deeks.

When Deeks was settled back in his room, the doctor entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Mr Deeks, I'm Dr. Jilliard. Your boss Henrietta Lange enlisted me in your treatment."

"Hey Doc, you can call me Deeks, no Mr Needed. So am I gonna live?"

"We certainly hope so, I would like to ask you some questions if that's all right by you."

He looked around concerned.

"I can assure you I've been complete vetted by Henrietta."

"Would you mind if I heard it from her?" Deeks requested.

"She's trained you well I see, of course." He picked up the phone and called the secure room where Hetty had met Kensi. Within a few minutes Hetty was standing in Deeks room.

"Dr Jilliard is a very dear friend and an excellent doctor. You may disclose any information requested. He has my highest security level granted to treat you properly."

"Well then, ask away Doc,"

"I'll leave you two to it," Hetty said leaving the room.

"What do you want to know, I'm an open book today apparently. I know where the bodies are buried."

"No need for that, Mr Deeks. I'd like to know what the last thing you remember is?"

"I was sitting on my couch with my wife watching tv. She went to clean up our dinner and I blacked out after hearing a loud bang."

"Your wife's name is?"

"Talia. Is she ok, she hasn't been here yet since I've been awake. The nurse said she's barely left, but I've yet to see her and it's freaking me out."

"She had no injuries. I'm sure she'll be here soon. Now do you know what year it is?"

"2024"

"Very good. What else do you remember before you heard the bang?"

Deeks ran his hands through his somewhat shaved head. He noticed for the first time feeling the missing fluff. "You really had to mess with my hair."

"My apologies. It was to save your life." He paused, "What is the last memory you recall?"

"Besides sitting on the couch," he reminisced through his brain. "I guess," he thought hard finding only a blur of memories. The first clear vision appeared "Saving Kensi in Afghanistan"

"Do you know when that was?"

His blue eyes began to fill with wetness. "It had to be a while ago, because Kensi and I," he paused. "But I'm married to Talia. How horrible am I, I don't even remember my wedding."

"I'll speak with Henrietta and see if she recalls when you were last in Afghanistan. I can better gauge how much of your memory is lapsed. For the record, your injured, not horrible."

"Thanks Doctor."

The doctor began to leave. "Hey Doc," Deeks forced out fighting back his tears.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if my partner is still here? She was here when I woke up."

"She is. She is with Henrietta."

Deeks smiled a little. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he was happy Kensi was here, even if Talia wasn't. His heart skipped a little when he thought about her, but shook it out of his head. "There's no me and Kensi," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Henrietta, Kensi, I would like to speak with you about bringing in a therapist that specializes in tbi. She is excellent at what she does. Mr Deeks seems to have a distinctively different reaction to his injury. Although uncommon, it does happen, where years of someone's life vanishes after a traumatic brain injury."

"Will he regain it?" Kensi queried.

"How much time has Mr Deeks lost?" Hetty asked.

"Well, it's possible, May I ask when was Kensi rescued from Afghanistan?"

Kensi's eyes grew large. "Afghanistan? That's was nearly 10 years ago." She gasped.

"That seems to be the last thing he remembers, prior to sitting on the couch with Talia."

Kensi looked at Hetty. "He doesn't remember anything? Any of it?"

"I am afraid not right now. Like I said it is possible that He may begin to recall bits and pieces. Almost like a puzzle. Then he will need to put the pieces together. The best thing right now is to reduce any stress he has and bring in Dr. Kim Mane."

"Are you suggesting I don't tell him about anything over the last ten years? How on Earth do I do that!" Kensi was becoming irate.

"I'm suggesting for the time being we minimize his stress. Which includes not disclosing events. We want him to remember on his own as much as he can. Dr. mane has many strategies for recollection. If and when he begins to regain memories, we can add to them. We can't force them."

"So I'm just supposed to let him think he is married to Talia."

"My dear, let's see what Dr Mane has to say. I will Make sure Nell and Eric clear her."

"Very well, Henrietta, I'll make the call to bring her in. Kensi, we are going to give him all the tools we can to help him remember. Please have trust in us."

Kensi wiped the tears that unwillingly fell. Hetty put her hand on Kensi's shoulder.

"We will get our boy back."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Mr Deeks did ask if you were still here. It definitely wouldn't hurt for you to see him. Maybe talking to you will help his recollection of events."

"He asked for me?" she said hopefully.

"He did. I'd say that means something. Even if he currently believes something else, I believe his love is still there."

"Go," Hetty encouraged her Agent. "I'll take care of other things."

Kensi gave a small nod and smile and headed to see Deeks. She stood outside his room and sucked in enough air to fill a balloon. "Be strong, Kensi. So much depends on it."

She opened the door and peaked in. Deeks seemed to be sleeping, but as she was shutting the door she heard his husky voice.

"Kens?" He closed his eyes saying her name. Something in his heart fluttered. He shook the feeling away telling himself in his head, "things aren't what they were."

"Hey," she cracked the door open more to go in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I lost half my life, but besides that good, strong to moderately strong." He remembered clearly saying that to here. She was in Afghanistan on Christmas. "I really missed you that Christmas. I remember up til we saved you. Then it's blank. I remember seeing you in Jack's arms, and then everything else is gone."

Kensi looked puzzled. "In Jack's arms?" She unknowingly played with the ring on her finger. She had put it on while Deeks was gone, and he wore his as a cover ring.

Deeks instantly noticed her nervous movement. He closed his eyes. He could see her in a white dress, short, very Kensi like. Her hair pinned up, Her smile lit up his heart, but then he realized it wasn't him at the end of the aisle like he hoped. His heart sunk.

"Jack, your husband, I'm assuming," Deeks nodded towards her ring. "You were so beautiful on your wedding day."

"You remember my wedding day?"

"You were so beautiful. So beautiful," he closed his eyes again, the words seemed like deja vou to himself and Kensi.

"Deeks," she sighed not knowing if she should tell him it wasn't Jack she was married to.

"I should probably get some rest. My head is pounding. Seeing all these pieces of memory and the don't fit in any puzzle."

"It's ok, I'll check on you tomorrow?" She asked hopeful that he would want her there.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have other things that are more important than me. Besides, Talia will most likely show up."

"Ok," she dropped her head and left the room.

The ache in his head was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He desperately wanted to know what happened between them. He remembered making love to her and then she was gone, in another country, finding her true love. A love that left her. He wish he could make sense of it. He remembered meeting Talia and pushing aside her flirtations, as he waited for Kensi to return. He couldn't picture his wedding with Talia, he hoped there were pictures he could see, to see if he was happy. He wondered how he even got with her, he remembered nothing. He wanted to ask Kensi how they let their thing die, but he assumed she was happy and assumed they had come to a mutual decision, even if it wasn't truly mutual on his side. He'd always put Kensi's happiness before his own, that he knew for sure. Even 100 concussions couldn't change that feeling inside him. He played with his own ring, mimicking Kensi's motions, attempting to remember being happy himself, but nothing came but darkness.

Kensi sat in the secluded room and broke down. Callen and Sam had decided to stop up at the hospital and check in. Hetty had filled them in on his memory loss before she left the hospital.

"How's it going Shaggy?" Sam asked seeing the distraught look in his brothers eyes.

"Hey guys. You didn't have to come by."

"The office is pretty lonely without anyone to rag on," Sam jested.

"I thought Michelle told you the jokes had to stop. I did save your life as I recall."

Callen looked at Sam. His eyes saddened, but he headed Hetty's words not to bring stress upon him.

"She did, Deeks, my bad."

"U ok Samdog?"

"Ya I'm good, I just miss you."

"Am I dying? You miss me?"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "No, but of course you remember saving our lives."

"It's what I'm good at." Deeks smirked.

"Hey there," Anna walked in looking for Callen. "Sorry to interrupt, but Nell needs to speak with you."

"Well, hello there. Who's the stone cold fox?" He whispered to Sam.

The three looked at each other. "Deeks, this is Anna. Arkady's daughter."

"Arkady has a daughter! And a daughter that looks like that! Next your gonna tell me Kirkin adopted a son that's married to her."

"No, no marriage for me right now," Anna said hoping not to discourage Callen. They had breached the subject, but not moved far in discussions.

"Too bad I'm married."

"Ok loverboy," Callen said feeling uncomfortable as to where the conversation could head. "We are gonna leave you to get some rest."

"Hey guys?" Deeks pleaded.

The trio looked back as they were leaving.

"How long ago did we save Kensi and Jack from Afghanistan."

They paused and stuttered.

"Please, Sam," he looked at him longingly remembering the bond they created after being tortured.

"10 years ago, Deeks. 10 years."

They could see tears beginning to form and left the man to deal with his loss.

"10 years of my life," he let the rivers flow down his cheeks.

"I can't imagine what he's feeling," Anna said out of the room.

"You ok, big guy?" Callen asked looking at Sam.

"Ya, talking about Michelle, She loved that knuckle head. She would have been ecstatic to know Kensi and Deeks were married. Catch you later, I'm gonna go call my kids." Sam said walking off.

"Did Nell tells you what she wanted?" Callen asked Anna when Sam left.

"She wanted you to check on Kensi and to let you know, General Vazquez's compound has been fairly quiet. Cortez has been spotted a few times coming in and out, but overall that's the only activity. We aren't sure if that's good or bad, but mostly Nell wanted you to check on Kensi."

"I'll go see her. Did she go home?"

"Not yet, Hetty said she went back to the private room we had set up."

"Hey, did you mean what you said about no marriage?"

"I mean, I haven't thought about it that much. It'd be nice to have someone to come home to, but I'm not sure I'm wifey material."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm hubby material, so we're a perfect match," he said strolling away leaving Anna feeling giddy.

"Hey Kens," Callen said poking his head in the room.

"Hey," she said looking up with her red swollen eyes. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and knees up to her chest.

"You should go home,"

"I don't what to say? She's gonna ask questions. Hetty said she'd take care of things."

"It might be time to tell her the truth, from you. It would be better that way."

"You know how she worries."

"She's also a very strong little lady."

"I know she is."

"Maybe she can come see him."

"I don't know. That might not be the best idea."

"What if it helps him?" Callen reminded to think of Deeks.

"What if hurts them both?" Kensi retorted.

"What if the world ends, Kens. We can play the what if's all day."

"Fine, I'll go home and talk to her."

"Do you want me to come? She kinda likes me."

"Would you?" Kensi looked at him with fear. Her eyes deep brown, with red surrounding the color.

"Of course!" Callen asserted.


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks woke alone in his room. Talia had yet to be by. He wondered if they were fighting, but he only recalled telling her she was a tidy wifey as she left the room, before it goes dark again. He closed his eyes he saw Kensi in her wedding dress again, being escorted by Callen and Sam. He wondered why neither him or Granger were the one walking her down the aisle. After all wasn't Granger close to her father, someone he considered a friend. Wasn't he, himself her best friend. He figured maybe he was Kensi's best man, since she really didn't have many friends, or at least any she's fully disclosed to him that he could recall. He wondered why Granger hadn't been by either, although he's pretty certain the assistant director isn't that fond of him. Then he recalled Sam saying it's been ten years since Afghanistan, maybe Granger retired. That thought quickly vanished as he realized Hetty is nearing her 80s and still working, Granger must certainly be too. He wished he could remember more than little tid bits. Said tid bits which always seemed to revolve around Kensi.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Deeks, you had a good amount of rest today."

"There's not too much to do alone in a hospital room. Might as well get some good shut eye."

"Good point," Dr Mane agreed. She was a tall red head nearing her 40s. "I'm Dr Mane, I specialize in brain recollection. I'm also a rehabilitation therapist. I wanted the DR in front of my name, but more so to help people like you, therefore I received my doctorate as well."

"Impressive and What a coincidence, I'm an MD too." His humor was still there.

"I like that. Marty Deeks. Very humorous. Enough with the pleasantries, Down to business. I hear you've determined the amount of missing time to be ten years?"

"Right to it, no wine and dine huh? So, That's what they tell me, I remember minutes before the injury and then nothing from ten years ago until then. Although, it feels like yesterday for some of the memories."

"I would only like to talk today, and then leave you with a few memory exercises. Does that sound ok?"

"Sure, you're the DR. I'm just the MD."

"Tell me about your life," Kim began.

"I'm a detective. I work for NCIS as the LAPD liaison, which you already know or you wouldn't be here allowed to ask these questions."

She smirked, "personal life?"

"Seems I'm married," he pointed to the ring.

"What about your wife? What's she like?"

Deeks Laid his head back on his pillow. "This is between us right?" Deeks struggles with his conscious on what he was about to admit.

"Yes, Of course. Dr client privilege. As an Md you know that."

A small smile crept across Deeks' face. He felt he may have met his match.

"The woman I love smells like sunshine and gunpowder, but she's not my wife. I wish to Hell I knew what happened between us and how I ended up married to Talia. I want to remember. I can't ask either of them. I mean I obviously love Talia to marry her, but I can't shake Kensi from my mind."

"I know I said we'd just talk, but can you close your eyes and just relax. No talking, just listen to sounds around you."

Deeks followed directions and just listened. The beeping of machines rang in his ears. "I was hurt before."

"It seems so."

"Kensi was there sitting with me. Eating my jello again. It wasn't when I was shot. It had to be more recently because I see My hair was longer like it is now. Or was before my nice little trim courtesy of Dr Jilliard."

Kim tried not to laugh. She liked Deeks, which mostly everyone did, and wanted to help him. "I'm going to give you this book to write in. Any time you remember anything you can write it down. This way, we can start piecing things together with the help of your family and friends."

"Like a journal. Kensi almost killed me for reading hers."

"Write down anything and everything, no matter how big or small of detail, you think happened after Afghanistan, we can go from there. Take time to look and listen to sounds. Smell, taste, use your senses with out distractions to trigger memories. Visual is the most effective, but the other senses will aid as well."

"One thing Doctor, please keep my mother out of it. She worries too much."

"No promises. We want you fully recovered. Good bye for now MD."

That earned a smile, "good talk."

Deeks took some time to follow directions and use his senses. Deeks dosed off as he relaxed. He was startled when he heard the helicopter taking off from the hospital pad. Lights flashed through his eyes as he felt like he was falling uncontrollably. He closed his eyes tight as felt the room spinning. The feeling of nausea subsided and he slowly opened his eyes. Visions flowed through his head, seeing Kensi trapped beneath a helicopter made his stomach turn again. "What the hell," he murmured as he wrote down his memory as instructed. He pushed so hard to remember, that his head starting pounding.

"How will I ever remember if I get a headache so bad I wanna throw up, every time I think."

Nurse Sandy came to check on Deeks at that moment. "How's your pain?"

"Mexico"

"Mexico? Is that a new number I am unaware of."

"No, no, yea, I'm sorry. That's where I was when I suffered my last concussion. Kensi was with me. I just remember my head hurting so bad. The room was spinning. I felt like I was gonna throw up."

"That's not the most pleasant memory, but a memory none the less. And this happened in the gap your missing."

"Im pretty certain. My hair used to be shorter. I needed to live up to my nick name Shaggy, sonI let it grow. When I see me, my hair was longer."

"If you write it down, we can check with Hetty and the others."

"Ya, that would be good. Great in fact."

"I'm going to give you something for the pain. You may get drowsy. But his Etsy rest is a key. Don't over do it. I worked in a memory unit for a few years. It's a hard thing to see people forget who they love." She weakly smiled.

"It's a hard thing to be the one who can't remember."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry." Nurse Sandy said as she finished his vitals and increasing his pain meds. Deeks slowly drifted to sleep hoping memories would dance through his dreams.

Kensi and Callen arrived at her and Deeks house.

"I need a minute," she breathed deeply.

"Kens,"

"Please Callen. I just need a minute."

"We can sit here as long as you need, but it's not getting easier."

"I know. I just, I just need to find the right words."

"I can't really say I understand, but I support you."

They sat in silence for nearly twenty mins.

"Kens," Callen began.

"Ok," she opened the car door. She felt terrible. She had barely been home and Roberta had no clue what had happened, just that work was keeping them away. Hetty came over to keep her company. On one hand Kensi hoped Hetty had been the one to tell her, on the other she knew it had to be her. She walked slowly to the front door and opened it. Two arms grabbed tightly around her.

"It's about time. I've been worried sick. At least Hetty had the sense to come help an old lady out."

"Mama Deeks, you are not old at all." Callen assured her.

"You're too nice sweetheart. Where's your beautiful Russian spy and her hunky dad."

"Please Not again!" Kensi begged.

"I have to agree, no more, Roberta," Hetty shook her head in disgust. "I can see him singing Birdy Davis eyes in Nothing but a towel around his waste. An image I won't ever forget and never want to see again."

"Fine!"

"Did you tell her anything?" Kensi whispered.

"I'm afraid that's your job my dear."

If only she could find the words and the courage without hurting her or scaring her too much. Kensi just wanted to keep her safe from the pain she was enduring. In the end, she knew it was impossible because Life as they knew it might be changed forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Kensi sat on the couch and glanced around at her support system. She fiddled with her ring. Roberta sat next to her.

"He was in an accident while working."

Her eyes widened, not completely sure what would come next. Glossy eyes, needed more information.

"He's ok, awake, talking, being himself." She fought back any tears. Looking into hopeful eyes, she continued. "The only problem is he hit his head, and that made him forget some things. Not everything, but a lot of important things." Kensi continued to explain amidst sniffles and bigger tears forming. She better understood the phrase crocodile tears, seeing water well so big without falling. "He has a doctor helping him work on remembering, so we just have to be patient and wait. Like doing a puzzle, he has to fit all the right pieces together." A hug so tight she could barely breathe reminder her she wasn't the only one hurting and it was the right decision to explain the situation.

"Marty's always been strong. He'll remember eventually," Roberta encouraged Kensi's faith in her husband.

"I hope so."

"He's got a lot to come back too." Roberta nodded.

"Well my dears, I'd say we've had enough excitement for this evening and we should get some rest. I believe you could use a good night sleep in your own bed, Kensi."

"Hetty, I need to go back."

"You need to stay here," Hetty commanded. "He will survive a night alone. This is where you need to be. Mr. Callen can come back around 1230 to take us to see Mr Deeks, after a good lunch. I'm certain you haven't eaten much."

"Do I get lunch too?" Callen inquired.

"We shall see."

"I'll make a call to Dr Jillard in the morning to make sure he can have extra visitors. I'm sure it won't be an issue."

"He's my son, Hetty. It shouldn't be an issue."

"Of course it shouldn't," she patted Roberta's hands in hers. "Now off to rest, including you," she pointed.

"Yes ma'am," softly squeaked out and headed upstairs.

"I will see you tomorrow," Callen said as he headed out.

"Don't be late if you want to be included in our lunch, Mr. Callen."

"I won't Hetty, I won't."

Once in her room, Kensi pulled out her phone. "Hey Talia, it's Kensi." She texted.

"How's Deeks?" The reply came.

"He still thinks he's married to you. Bits and pieces are coming back to him, but he's wondering where you are."

"Kens, I'm getting ready to go back undercover as the grieving wife."

"Which you should have made your presence know at the hospital. Only a small amount of people are vetted."

"Consuela is back in Mexico, she's probably long forgot about Deeks by now."

"I doubt that, if she's went through all that trouble to warn you and try to get you out of the picture."

"I'm thinking it was a power play move. I don't think she had any real intentions."

"Nonetheless, can you stop by and see him. Please. Make your appearance before heading undercover."

"Sure. No problem."

"One more thing."

"Ya?"

"Be gone by noon?" Kensi plea came across in her words.

"Ok?"

"We're coming up there."

"Everyone?" Talia questioned Kensi back over her phone.

"Everyone."

"How is she?"

"Distraught. Confused. I'm not sure. I'm terrible at this."

"Your amazing at this. Plus I'm pretty sure Deeks is right about you being Wonder Woman."

"I doubt that's true, but thank you. Maybe seeing you will trigger something."

"Get some rest, Kensi."

"You too."

Kensi didn't feel tired, she felt anxious. She wanted to be by Deeks' side, but she had no reason to be in his eyes. She walked down the hall to the staircase. She stopped at the door partially closed and peaked in watching the sleeping form. She opened the door quietly and walked to fix the covers. She placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I promise to protect you better. I love you." She felt the warm water on her cheek again. "Kens, pull yourself together." She shook the sadness off and headed back to her own bed, which would be lonely again tonight.

Deeks woke in a cold sweat. His heart was racing. Visions of Kensi trapped beneath the helicopter, expressing how sorry she was. Over and over, all he could see were her dark brown eyes filled with tears. "How could she have survived being pinned under a helicopter?" He wondered. "This must not be a real memory," he thought out loud as he wrote down more detail of his memories in his memory log. "Kensi will love the fact that she can now read my journal for payback. Although, mine she pretty much lived through." He closed his eyes and a slowly fell back asleep.

"Or you should have just left me out there," Kensi in a wheel chair lamented.

"Ya no, I thought about it, I wanted to, but Hetty would have been livid if I threw away a perfectly good agent."

Again Deeks popped awake. "Leave it go me to joke at something serious." He plopped his head back. "Why can't I remember everything." He pushed his call button hoping Sandy was still around.

"What can I help you with at this hour Mr Deeks."

"A sponge bath?"

"Not happening. Your wife might object."

"My wife who hasn't been here. Why can't I remember everything. Small fragments run through my brain in a chopped up form."

"Injuries take time to heal. But your tough. You can do this."

"Like Kensi must have been. She was in a wheel chair. I keep getting visions, but I can't fit them together. You know we had a thing...once," he trailed off.

"How about we save that for tomorrow night? You can tell me a little each night. For now you need your rest. How's your pain?"

"Maybe a 6"

"I'll bring you in some pain medicine. It'll help you relax so that you can get sleep. I'll be right back."

Sandy return and added some medication through Deeks IV he still had in. "Goodnight Mr Deeks."

"Goodnight Nurse Sandy."

He drifted off seeing tears in Kensi's eyes standing in the parking garage looking at him lost.

"I don't think we should be getting married"

"You're choosing to do this now."

"These are big questions don't you think." Things mumble in his head.

"What you are saying to me, is if I don't leave my job then you are leaving me."

His eyes fluttered but wouldn't open. The pain medicine was keeping him drowsy. Was this the reason he and Kensi weren't together? Was it all his fault? Did he make her chose the job over him? Why on Earth would he do such a thing? What could have happened to provoke that conversation? He wanted to wake to write it all down, but his eyes wouldn't cooperate with his mind. He wAs an idiot. Now he was a married idiot. He tried harder to wake, but he couldn't. He'd have to figure it out when the meds wore off.

Morning finally came, the sunshine peaked through window. His head felt less foggy, but still had mixed and matched memories.

"Hey there," a sweet sounding voice spoke out. "Nice to see you awake."

"I've been awake, you would know that if you'd been around."

"Marty..."she began. "I mean Deeks,"

"Why did it take you so long to come, Talia."

"I've been working, trying to solve this case," she tried to explain without making him realize everything he thought was real was not.

"It's fine I get it. Thank you for coming now though."

Talia played her cards well knowing his care team would be in soon and she wouldn't have to continue the charade with Deeks.

"Good morning, Mr. Deeks. I'm going to take you down for an MRI just to make sure all the bleeding is gone and then Dr Mane would like to come speak with you."

Deeks nodded and looked to Talia.

"I'll try to come back later," she nodded walking out as Deeks shook his head in acknowledgment.

Deeks let his head flop back on the pillow and let the nurse roll him down.

Returning to his room, Dr Kim Mane was waiting. "Welcome back, would you like to share anything new today during our session."

"Just more scrambled eggs in my head. Mix and match here and there. Pieces that don't fit where I think they should."

"What did you recall."

"Well for starters, I told the woman I love more than anything in this world, that I didn't think we should be together."

"Who is it you have this extreme love for?"

Deeks looked over at Dr Kim and then away. "Not my wife." He said feeling like a loser. He hung his head low. "How can I be in love with someone other than my wife. I'm a terrible human."

"What exactly is it you remember?" She pushed trying to get Deeks to remember and stop beating himself up.

"Yelling in the parking garage at work about leaving NCIS. Kensi being pinned under a helicopter. Me being scared beyond believe in both situations."

"Fear is a powerful thing."

"What I fear, is not getting my memory back. Not remembering how and why I lost Kensi. How she ended up married to the one person who hurt her more than anything." His heart rate began to elevate a bit as the beeping from the machine he was still hooked to become more erratic. "More than anyone but me," he began to feel more guilty.

"Mr Deeks, I need you to take a deep breath. You need to calm down."

Deeks took a hard gasp of air. "What I need is Kensi."

Kensi paced around the house waiting for Callen.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, my dear," Hetty cautioned.

"I'm nervous. Is this the right decision bringing her to the hospital?"

"She needs to see him. It's time. She's stronger than you think."

Kensi fidgeted with her ring, "perhaps stronger than me." She smiled weakly.

"Well, She is a Deeks," Henrietta winked. "And from my experiences, the Deeks' are very strong indeed."

Callen arrived and they loaded up in the Audi. Kensi and Roberta sat in the back. Kensi gripped her hand tightly. Fingers intended, the love radiated through and made kensi feel warm inside. Despite the bad they were experiencing, there was always a ray of light.

Hands still tightly intertwined they entered the hospital. She could see the nervousness in her eyes. Water covering, but not falling. She was brave, the bravest, Kensi thought. She was always amazed watching her.

Kensi let go of her hand and placed it in Hetty's. Hetty was always so strong. Everyone admired the small statured lady.

Kensi peaked into the room. Deeks' eyes were closed but he definitely didn't seem peaceful. She walked over. Something in his heart awoke him. He smiled as he saw her.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet, so need need for sadness." He could see her emotions even if she tried not to display them.

"Even with a brain injury, you know me better than I know myself."

"Kensi, please what happened between us?"

Kensi avoided the question.

"I broke your heart didn't I? That's why you went back to Jack. I broke your heart just like he did and pushed you back."

"Deeks," she paused.

"Martin! Martin are you ok!"

"Kens are you kidding?" He looked in her eyes. "Mama I'm fine." Flashes of him locked behind bars talking to his mom came through his brain. He grabbed his memory journal and jotted down the memory.

"You know, don't you?" He looked at Kensi referencing his killing of his ex partner Boyle. Deeks immediately felt ashamed thinking that secret would die with him. "How did you get me off, I'm obviously not in jail."

"There will be time for that later," Kensi smirked. "Right now, I want to know what's in that diary you've got there!"

"It's not a diary, it's a memory journal. You should know the difference."

"Hmm," she said grabbing it, "now I'm going to pay you back and read what you remember while you and your mom catch up!"

"Kensi don't leave me alone with..." he started as she walked away. "Hi mama," he looked up huffing.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make a fuss. Although, I read fish helps the brain and memory. I could go down to the cafeteria and have them make you a nice plate."

"Mama, this isn't a gourmet restaurant that's gonna whip me up a plate of dish no matter how convincing you may be."

"Well, we will see about that," she kept trying to fluff his pillow and hovering over him.

"Mama please"

"Kensi was just as bad when she was recovering. I am only trying to help!"

"I knew it," he gasped. "I saw her, She was under a helicopter. I wish I could put all the pieces together."

"You will baby boy, you will. I'm tome, it will all come back."

Roberta left the room a short while later, leaving Deeks to attempt, once again, to put the pieces of his mind back together. He was ready to get out of the hospital and go home, although he had a hard time recalling what home actually looked like.

Kensi wasn't sure what to make of all the memories in the book. Jagged little pieces, mostly of her, them. There was hope buried beneath the ruble, that he'd remember she was his wife and not Talia. Hetty came into the room. "I spoke with Dr. Jilliard and Dr. Mane and they believe it's a good idea." A tight little hand entwined in her larger one. Kensi hugged her boss tightly for not only support, but comfort as well.

"Are you ready?" Kensi asked.

She nodded.

"Remember what we talked about."

She shook her head in agreement again.

"I need you to be super strong." Kensi reminded.

A nod noted she understood.

"You have to let him remember you on his own, but I know he will. Are you ok with that?"

Another nod followed by a small tear drop.

"Ok, ready?"

Hands held in a death grip, they walked down the hall to Deeks' room.

"Hey partner," Kensi opened the door to his room. "I brought you a visitor."

"Kensi, not my mom again. I'm exhausted. I can't. I appreciate it, but..."

"Deeks, She is concerned; she loves you."

"I know Kens, but please not tonight. I'm trying to piece together these memories I've had."

"Speaking of, I brought your book back. There's a lot about me."

"I know," he looked down discouraged.

"I think this visitor might help, at least I'm hoping."

"Kens?" He looked confused at the woman with beautiful brown eyes before him.

She took a deep breath. "It's time," she said.

Deeks eyes widened as he watched Kensi's companion walk in behind her, still gripping Kensi tightly. He looked at Kensi and looked down at the person holding Kensi's hand as tight as she could. He looked back and Kensi. Tears threatening to spill over, he looked into eyes as blue as his own and then glanced over at Kensi's eyes with her ever stunning birthmark. The blue eyes had a remarkably similar one only lighter in color.

"It's alright," Kensi ushered.

"Hi," the little voice squeaked out as Kensi helped her on the bed.

"Hi," he replied as a tear slipped out as he touched he soft, brown short curls.

"Why is you sad? Cause you bumpped your head?"

"I'm not sad," he whispered.

"But you eyes are wet," her little hands touched his face. "You bump made you not memeber me?" She rubbed his head gently. "When my soccer ball, or futbol that mama calls it, bump my head I still memeber."

Deeks tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I kiss it better for you, daddy," she said slightly brushing her lips to his forehead, then looked horrified back at her mother. "Oh! Mama I sowwwy, you said I can't call my daddy daddy."

"It's ok baby girl, I remember you!" He closed his eyes as the tears fell and memories flooded through his brain at the little girl's touch. His princess.

"Push Kensi, push baby, you got this." Deeks remembered telling her as the visions invaded his head.

"I can't Deeks. I can't do it anymore."

"You're the strongest bravest woman I know. You can do this. Just one more big push."

The sounds of crying filled the room at her last groan. Their baby, placed on her mother's chest, being comforted after entering the world. "See Wonder Woman," Deeks recalled saying as he kissed his newborn and then her mother.

"I'm so sorry Kens," tears spilled. "I'm not married to Talia am I?"

"No you are not." She assured.

"And you are not married to Jack," he sputtered out.

"No I am not."

"I'm so sorry for causing you all this pain the last few days. How can you forgive me?"

"We have you back," the tears fell as she joined their daughter on the bed bonding as a reunited family.


	12. Chapter 12

Aurora Rose Blye Deeks was born March 17, 2020, a wonderful year anniversary present for the couple. After the hell in Iraq took a toll on her, while Kensi was on leave, she began feeling very ill. It hadn't occurred to her a beautiful consequence of there first night home after almost losing each other to the Taliban. Kensi, at Deeks' request had been placed on leave due to the extensive ptsd. She assumed she was just having reactions to the medication. She was nearing 14 weeks when she finally realized she might be pregnant. She was feeling better and thinking about returning to work when she suspected the obvious. A test confirmed her suspicions. Deeks was over joyed with the news and the couple began their mission into parenthood.

Deeks was preparing Kensi with Disney movie after Disney movie for their new arrival. Sleeping Beauty was the movie they were watching when Kensi went into labor. The couple hadn't had a name picked that they could agree on. Deeks was set on Princess Sunshine or Fern JR, which Kensi was having none of. She wanted a strong warrior name for their daughter, which needed up a compromise of a princess name. After their precious girl was born and settled into her mothers arms, Deeks referenced her looking like a perfect Sleeping Beauty. Kensi's emotions took over and immediately and wanted to name her Aurora Rose. Rose symbolizing Titanic as well, made it the perfect name. Soon the nickname Ari overtook her birth name.

"Deeks," Kensi approached a few months later with a conversation she knew would be hard. She felt her absence from NCIS eating away and her. She was unfulfilled with her sudden departure and wanted to return to the field.

Deeks knew instantaneously where the conversation was going as he listen attentively.

"I'm not ready to be done. I love our life and our little girl, but I feel a void."

"How bout we make a little brother or sister assassin for Ari, would that help?"

"Deeks?"

"I know," he said sadly looking down at the precious gift in his arms. "You just said you wouldn't do this if we had kids."

"If we planned to have kids. She just kinda came out of no where. Please I don't regret it, I just need to finish strong and not weak as I did."

Deeks knew what Kensi meant and wanted to support his wife fully. "So we go back?"

"We will go back until it affects her," she took her baby and cradled her tightly. "I'd like to set up a meeting with our moms and Hetty, before hand. I want everyone to be on the same page."

"You've been thinking about this a lot huh?" He eyed his wife.

"I have, but I wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

"All in," he winked.

"All in."

Before the duo returned to work, clear guidelines were requested to Hetty. One of those, had been the request to avoid deep undercover work. Hetty had no objections, but threw in the clause, unless extremely necessary. Hetty herself was thrilled to be an honorary third grandmother to the child and would never want any harm to come from getting her beloved agents back. It was an easy request, until Deeks was called upon. Talia thrown in made it worse for Kensi, because she didn't want Aurora to ever think her father could love another woman over her. She knew first hand what a lie of that nature could destroy, even if it was for national security.

The grandmothers were ecstatic to help as well, taking turns staying with Aurora and helping the duo out. Although neither was thrilled about the risks with their jobs, they knew it was in their children's blood and respected their need to help others. On slow days, Aurora would be allowed at the mission, where she was loved beyond belief. The arrangement worked, until it didn't.

As the family sat in Deeks room, swaddled together, entwined, three people almost becoming one, Kensi affirmed her decision while Deeks was out, to leave NCIS.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"More than ever. Ari is a big girl now, and as brave as you were baby girl, I don't ever want you to have to worry like this again, about me or daddy," she said cupping her princess's face.

"I is a big girl. I this many," she held up 4 fingers. "I wov you, Mommy, but what bout being a super ero?" Ari asked with a squeak.

"Sometimes superheroes have to hang up their capes and let the new heroes take over." She squeezed her daughter tight.

"Besides princess, I think mommy's ready to give you a Sister or brother," Deeks slightly threw in, earning a gentle punch from his wife.

"Weally," Ari clapped uncontrollably.

"Don't encourage daddy," Kensi told her mini.

"We will win her over with some rocky road ice cream," Deeks whispered.

Ari's smile got bigger. The world she lived in was about to change for the better she hoped. Having her mommy and daddy home more made her heart swell and the thought of a little brother or sister made her just as happy.

"I see my young protege here was just what the doctor ordered," Hetty said making her way into the room. "And there's no need to tell me what I already know. I have arranged a safe house for you,"

The couple looked up wide eyed.

"For the time being," Hetty continued. "We are fairly certain the situation is under control, but precautions are always wise," she said resting her hand on Ari's shoulder.

Ari smiled at her grandmother. "Will you come with?"

"Not this time, my dear child. Your mother and your father will make sure you ah e a marvelous time on your little getaway."

"I like twips," the child's blue eyes sparkled. "Specially with mommy and daddy."

"I guess we're going on a trip then," Deeks shrugged.

"As soon as Dr. Jilliard and Dr. Mane give you the ok." The Deeks' family nodded in agreement to Hetty's command. "It'll be a nice recuperation period for you all. I'll stay in touch and let you know when the coast is clear. Enjoy each other and build your nest stronger." With that Hetty left to finish the arrangements and speak with Deeks' doctors.


End file.
